Sadistic tendencies
by Robsten4erver-r
Summary: -¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un héroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo?-sonrió jovial.- Si tan peligroso eres, demuéstramelo.-contesté desafiante./Edward tendrá que demostrarle a Bella cuan malo y sádico puede llegar a ser. "The Darkward Fanfic Contest", 8 puesto.


**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Esto no es otro capítulo, pues esto tan solo es un one-shoot. Tan solo he aprovechado que tenía que editar la historia y quitar algunos errores que había sueltos por allí para también decir que las votaciones ya han sido abiertas. Si esta historia les ha gustado y creen que merezco su boto en mi profile podrán encontrar el link en el cual podrán ascender para botarme, :) Ya,- y sin nada más que añadir- gracias por leer esto y prestarme atención. ¡Besos!**

**Editado: 04/05/2010.**

**The Darkward Fanfic Contest  
Nombre del :** Aimer Cullen.  
**Número de Palabras:** 5,338.  
**Advertencias:** Contiene** lemon** fuerte y **sadomasoquísmo**. Si son muy sensibles y los temas oscuros les afectan, por favor, no lo lean. Es por su seguridad; quedan avisados. También tengo que advertir que los personajes padecen de **OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: **La trama es mía, pero los personajes e incluso parte de este fic,- un spoiler de Crepúsculo destacado en cursiva- son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Sadistic tendencies.**

"**E**n velocidades excesivas,- dos polos

opuestos colapsados por el

éxtasis, a punto de superar

su repulsión natural- se fusionan

formando así una nueva gravedad,

en una reacción que puede dar lugar

a una explosión colosa**l**".

Miré a mi alrededor, el cielo lúgubre y encapotado; la lluvia lacerante, un insólito aroma a lo desconocido; una suave y tenebrosa brisa; un destello que podría tener miles de significados ocultos. Pero ante todo estaba él, mirándome con una insistencia que nunca habría creído posible en aquellos ojos. Con la respiración entrecortada me estremecí cunado sus labios se entreabrieron levemente humedecidos.

— _¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un héroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables._

_—Oh, ya veo —dije.— ¿Eres peligroso?_

_Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender. _A cambio yo le devolví una mirada desafiante; en sus ojos se podía ver claramente reflejada la maldad, y ese echo no me desagradaba.

Me mordí el labio inferior pensativa y, tomando uno de los mechones de mi cabello, comencé a jugar co ellos. Si tan malo era, ¿por qué no me lo demostraba? Sus facciones, ahora malévolas y traviesas, no me decían nada. Estas no me demostraban lo que yo ansiaba descubrir. Necesitaba echos, pruebas, algo que me indicara que lo que él me estaba diciendo era verdad. Unas simples palabras no eran suficientes.

Antes de hablar miré a mi alrededor. La cafetería estaba desierta, todos se habían ido. Estábamos solos, él y yo, sin que nadie nos mirara de reojo des de una mesa cercana. Cogí aire no muy segura de lo que iba a decir mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios, tratando de imitar la manera en la que él sonreía.

—Si tan peligroso eres, demuéstramelo.— dije sonando más segura de lo que en realidad estaba.

Una sonrisa torcida y pícara se trazó en sus labios; ahora, verlo daba miedo. Instintivamente retrocedí con la respiración agitada y llevé una de mis manos al cuello. Bajo la yema de mis dedos, sentí el flujo de mi sangre pasando veloz. Mi corazón palpitaba descontrolado, su mirada me tenía atrapada, pero el temor nunca llegó. Intenté tranquilizarme.

—No te gustaría.— dijo con ojos penetrantes y pupilas dilatadas.

—Yo creo que si.— contesté. Su ojos entonces se tornaron oscuros, y el color en ellos se congeló.

—¿Entonces, te arriesgarías a estar conmigo a solas?— miré de nuevo a mi alrededor.

—Ya estamos solos.— contesté. Él rió irónicamente.

—Me refiero a estar en un sitio lejos de aquí, dónde nadie pueda oírnos, dónde nadie pueda socorrerte.— su voz era ronca y su mirada persuasiva. Involuntariamente me estremecí.

—Entiendo.— murmuré.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

No tuve tiempo de contestar. Él se acercó con una rapidez desmesurada,-inhumana- y cuando quise darme cuanta su aliento estaba rozando la fina piel de mi cuello. Me sobresalté y ahogué un gemido. ¿Cómo había hecho aquello? Me estremecí cuando sentí como uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi cuello expuesto a él. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, anhelando con todas mis fuerzas poseer el éxtasis que teñía los suyos; y luego clavé mi mirada en sus labios, entreabiertos e incitándome a que los poseyera en ese mismo instante. Cuando me acerqué él retrocedió y me esquivó. Avancé de nuevo hacia él mientras veía como retrocedía de nuevo, en cada paso.

—Edward...— murmuré frustrada y apretando las manos con fuerza.

—Podría desgarrarte aquí mismo si quisiera.— mustió felino.—Si, sería increíblemente satisfactorio.

Su mano resiguió mi cuello; bajó por mi clavícula hasta que llegó hasta el hueco de mi garganta y sus labios rozaron esa parte. Lamió esa zona para luego dirigirse hacia mi hombro, al extremo del tirante de mi jersey. Su toque era tan suave que me hacia cosquillas. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, para luego trepar por mi vientre; sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos. Lo primero que pensé fue que él hacia todo aquello para torturarme hasta que realmente no pudiera soportarlo más.

—Estaba pensando,— susurró contra mi piel.— podría dejarme llevar, ¿sabes?

Me incliné hacia atrás de manera que sus brazos fueran mi soporte en el aire. Él me sujetó y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aquello era realmente frustrante. Sus roces eran tortuosamente lentos y suaves, me dolía en lo más profundo de mi cavidad. Me sentía como si estuviera en el infierno, a punto de tener lo que tanto ansiaba, pero no teniéndolo realmente. Me moví un poco más cerca de él, pero Edward se movió hacia atrás, de nuevo esquivándome. Todavía tenía una mano hundida en mi cuello, para sostenerme en el vacío, acariciando mi piel con la punta de la nariz, dibujando círculos invisibles cerca de mis labios.

—Si, déjate llevar. Sería una buena idea.— contesté en un susurró casi inaudible. Su rostro descendió hacia mi escote y se separó cuando sus labios chocaron con mis ropas. Alzó el rostro con su cabello cobrizo levemente desordenado y me miró sin parpadear una sola vez. Suspiró con frustración.

—En realidad creo que sería una tragedia.— cogió aire y cerró los ojos. De repente su expresión era de tortura.

Su mano resiguió mi espalda sin dejarme caer en ningún momento. Yo entreabrí los labios incitada por el hormigueo que me provocaba su toque y luego sentí su lengua ascender por mi cuello hasta toparse con mis labios entreabiertos. Dulce sensación la que me invadió ante el roce, demasiado suave. ¿Donde estaba el ser sádico y destructivo que me había prometido? Irremediablemente, me estremecí. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y comprendí que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Aún así el deseo era mayor que la cordura, así que las palabras fluyeron libremente por mi garganta.

—Déjate llevar...devórame. Demuéstrame quién eres en realidad.— supliqué. Una risa cínica y malvada salió melodiosamente de sus labios aún cerca de los míos.

—Lo haré.— sentenció.— Claro que lo haré. Pero no aquí.— Se separó de mí y me depositó en el suelo. Su mirada rebosante de deseo me contempló escasos segundo. —No lo haré ahora que te lo esperas; esperaré a que estés desprevenida. _Ahora será mejor que vayas a clase, Bella._— dijo mientras volteaba para marcharse.

—_¿Tú no vienes?_— logré tartamudear demasiado indecisa. Él rodó sobre sí mismo y pude captar un brillo especial en sus ojos, ahora dominados por el negro.

—_A veces es saludable saltarse las clases._—contestó.

Caminé inquieta por el aparcamiento del instituto. En cada paso que daba tenía la necesidad de girarme y comprobar que nadie me seguía, pues sentía la presencia de alguien cerca de mí. Al recordar lo que Edward me había dicho semanas atrás me estremecí. Aún así también tenía que recordar que des de que habíamos hablado en la cafetería él no me había hablado de nuevo. Si, dos semanas de silencio; dos semanas de miradas escalofriantes y de respiraciones entrecortadas.

Entré en mi camioneta y conduje hacia mi casa. Sin saber porque, en esa ocasión, la trayectoria me pareció más larga que no en lo habitual. Me sentía triste, ya que mi padre hoy no estaría en mi casa y estaría sola toda la noche. Además, no tenía deberes, y a pesar de que era viernes, no había quedado con nadie. Me bajé de la camioneta y entré en la casa vacía; me dirigí hacia la cocina y me preparé la cena. El sabor de la comida sabia rancio en mi paladar, y al final acabé conteniendo unas arcadas que amenazaban con dejar salir los alimentos que había consumido durante el día.

Cuando hube terminado me duché y me puse el pijama. Pasé por delante de la tele y, en mi mente, pude visualizar a Charlie mirando uno de sus preciados partidos. Me pregunté si,- allí donde estuviera- los estaría mirando. Casi inconscientemente me senté en el sofá,- el cual ahora resultaba demasiado grande para mi sola- y encendí la tele. Justo cuando las primeras imágenes se comenzaron a mostrar en la pantalla, esta se apagó. _Genial_, pensé. Ahora me había quedado sin luz, y era obvio que la tormenta de truenos que habían anunciado días antes era la causa principal del apagón. Al mirar por la ventana comprobé que yo no era la única que se había quedado sin electricidad en el vecindario. Con pesadez, caminé en busca de una linterna. Sonreí cuando encontré lo que buscaba en uno de los cajones de la cocina, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca mal disimulada cuando comprobé que el objeto se había quedado sin batería.

Regresé a la sala y me senté en el sofá de nuevo. La sala estaba a oscuras. La única luz provenía de los rayos que eran descargados a fuera. Me estiré en el sofá y me quedé mirando la pantalla de la televisión apagada. Hubo un ruido; un susurro, una corriente de aire, un golpe seco. Me giré,- de repente tiritando de frío- y escuché de nuevo el mismo ruido. En seguida supe que venía de arriba, de mi habitación. Me levanté y, poco a poco, caminé fuera de la sala. Con la respiración entrecortada aspiré el terror al ver una figura negras y casi invisible subiendo las escaleras. Un veloz pero casi imperceptible destello de movimiento se produjo a mi lado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza; tenía la certeza de que había alguien en casa. Tartamudeando pregunté lo que tantas veces había escuchado en las películas de terror.

—¿Hay alguien allí?— pregunté. Tan solo recibí el eco del silencio como respuesta.—¿Hola?— insistí.

Ahora era la parte en la que la chica era agredida por la espalda con un cuchillo. Aterrorizada volteé, pero lo único que encontré fue más obscuridad. No había nada ni nadie detrás de mí pero,- por una extraña razón- ese echo no me tranquilizó. Cada vez hacía más y más frío. Me aferré a la pared para no caerme al suelo del susto. Sin mediar palabra alguna subí las escalaras escuchando el eco mordaz de mis propios pasos. Con las manos temblorosas y el pulso acelerado abrí la luz del cuarto de baño, y con los ojos nublados abrí las cortinas de la ducha. Recuperé parte del ritmo normal de mi respiración al verificar que allí no había nadie; al menos en el baño. Otro ruido sombrío impactó en mis oídos. Quizás no tendría que haber ido, pero mi pésimo instinto de supervivencia me ordenó que comprobara si la casa estaba realmente vacía.

Salí de allí y caminé por el pasillo; llegué delante de la puerta de mi habitación frené, de repente demasiado aturdida como para seguir. _Seguro que no es nada_, me dije. Delicadamente y con los ojos cerrados puse una de mis manos en el pomo de la puerta. Lo rodé despacio, y cuando estuvo del todo abierto, una corriente de aire helado me congeló en el lugar; la ventana estaba abierta. Sentí los duros golpes del viento y la presión colosal que me oprimía los pulmones cada vez que cogía un respiro.

Corrí hacia el lugar y la cerré con el corazón agitado. ¿Quién diablos la había abierto? Estaba completamente segura de que yo no había sido. Coloqué una de mis manos en mi frente húmeda e intenté respirar con normalidad. _La habrás tú abierto antes_, susurró mi vocecita interior. Cuando me aseguré de que todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa estuvieran cerradas regresé a la sala. Cogí mi móvil y lo coloqué en la mesita, justo a mi lado por si lo necesitaba. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una manta y mis ojos se perdieron en el vacío de la intensa y cruda obscuridad. Sólo veía sombras por todos lados. Mis pestañas se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que me quedé dormida.

Estaba completamente sumida en un sueño profundo cuando hubo un sonido sombrío, un gruñido, una risa malévola, o quizás una carcajada despiadada. Me sobresalté cuando el ensordecedor reloj de pared marcó que era medianoche. Atemorizada, me cubrí el rostro con la manta y cerré los ojos. Incluso antes de que mis cuerpo tuviera tiempo de racionar, algo duro y extremadamente frío golpeó mi mejilla para luego acariciarla; de repente la manta había desaparecido en el abismal vacío. Gemí de dolor e intenté huir del toque mágico que me proporcionaba,- lo que supuse- era una mano. Otro golpe impactó contra mi mejilla, esta vez más fuerte. No pude reprimir el grito que se escapó de las profundidades de mi garganta.

Luego se escuchó otra risa.

Lágrimas impotentes brotaron de mis ojos. El desconcierto que sentí en esos momentos fue el que me mantuvo quieta en el lugar, demasiado confundida como para huir. Pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, y me descubrí retorciéndome de un extraño dolor con sabor a placer encima del cuero del sofá, me di cuanta de que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Un hormigueo formidable recorrió mi cuerpo mientras el dolor se intensificaba. ¿Quien lo habría dicho? Yo,- Isabella Swan- masoquista.

Posé mi mano encima de la herida abierta en mi mejilla, de la cual brotaba sangre. El agudo dolor que sentí ante el toque pronto se convirtió en placer, así que no aparté el dedo sangriento de la piel marchitada. Suspiré y busqué a mi atacante en la obscuridad, pero lo único que encontré fue la sombra de la noche y la sala vacía.

—¿Te gustó eso, Isabella?— preguntó una voz que, de pronto, ya no me era tan desconocida.

El miedo fue mayor que el placer que me había proporcionado el golpe. Me levanté apresurada y,- a tientas, guiándome en la obscuridad de la noche- conseguí llegar a la entrada de la casa sin resbalar por el camino. Posé la mano en el pomo de la puerta y, al girarlo, recordé que minutos atrás yo misma lo había cerrado. Una punzada de ansiedad me recordó que las únicas llaves para salir estaban en la sala que había dejado atrás, colocadas meticulosamente encima de la mesa, al lado del móvil. Entonces no tuve elección; mi cuerpo tomó vida propia y corrió hacia la sala de nuevo. Cuando llegué vi que las llaves habían desaparecido y mis ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas traicioneras.

El tintineo de unas llaves a mi lado hizo que volteara de inmediato.

—¿Buscas esto?— preguntó de nuevo la voz aterciopelada.

En la noche pude ver el reflejo de los ojos de mi agresor, pero cuando quise acercarme y quitarle las llaves de la mano, su silueta había desaparecido. Desconcertada, lo busqué; a tientas pude encontrar la mesita que minutos antes había rozado con la yema de los dedos, y me apoyé en ella sin aire en los pulmones. Y seguí buscando, desesperada, confundida, aterrorizada; y ante todo asombrada por su presencia intoxicante. Entonces recordé que había soñado con él los últimos meses, y me pregunté si era la primera vez que entraba en mi casa mientras yo dormía.

—¿Edward?— susurré mientras crispaba las manos; mi voz había sonado más segura de lo que en realidad estaba.

—¡No te muevas!— gritó él contra mi piel.

Sus manos me atraparon y me aprisionaron contra la pared. Su presencia dominante y cautivadora me incitó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando así lo hice no tardé mucho en caer presa de sus labios. Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta de que su lengua lamía la herida que sus manos habían abierto en mi rostro. Ante tal sensación me dejé caer por la pared y, antes de que mi cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, sus manos me agarraron por las piernas y,- sin dejar de lamer mi mejillas- me llevó hacia la cocina. Allí me sentó encima de la encimera, ajustó sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Me contempló por un momento y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Me empujó aún más contra su cuerpo hasta el punto de que sentí el mio adolorido.

Inconscientemente comencé a gemir y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Parecían hambrientos. Sus manos subieron por mis piernas, por mi cintura y pararon por encima de mi vientre plano. Sus dedos fríos se abrieron paso a través de mi jersey y lo desgarraron al instante. Por un momento me pregunté si estaba soñando, si todo lo que estaba experimentado formaba parte de mi imaginación. Además, Edward no podía ser tan peligroso, ¿o si?

Una punzada de dolor agonizante hizo que curvara la espalda; la mejilla dolía cada veza más, prueba irrefutable de que estar cerca de Edward era arriesgado y peligroso.

—¿Aún no crees que pueda ser peligroso?— preguntó mientras rozaba su punta de la nariz con mi ombligo.

—Si,— susurré— si que te creo.

Cerré los ojos resignada a que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro. De repente él me sujetó el mentón y sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero que tus ojos estén bien abiertos mientras te doy placer.— mustió fingiendo inocencia.

Su rostro se tornó perverso mientras una de sus uñas recorría mi brazo, haciendo así que una linea rojiza apareciera en mi piel pálida. Sus movimientos fueron fluidos y elegantes mientras sus ojos contemplaban la sangre que comenzaba a salir del corte de mi brazo. Sus manos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura fuertemente. La presión que sentí a flor de piel fue tenuemente dolorosa, pero también placentera. Con uno de sus dedos marcó mi piel mientras que con la otra alzaba mi brazo y lamia la herida abierta.

—¿Te duele?— preguntó mordaz. Gemí de dolor ante su caricia espeluznante.

—Si.— mustié con la voz débil. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Sonrió con la voz ronca y una de sus manos viajó hacia la piel sensible de mis senos aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Me estremecí cuando noté el pellizco que me proporcionó. Pausadamente, despojó la blusa desgarrada y rota de mi cuerpo para luego acariciar mi torso desnudo. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi cintura y, por un instante eterno, creí que eran garras. El dolor que sus caricias me proporcionaban me gustaba y me excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus labios enmudecieron los gritos que amenazaban con salir de mis labios. Su boca se movió con rapidez y frenesí en la mía, solo pausando para morder mi labio inferior brutalmente.

Mi mano derecha cobró vida propia y,- con timidez- se adueñó del pecho de Edward. Comencé a pellizcarlo lentamente, pero de inmediato apliqué más fuerza y presión. Sus dedos ágiles fueron posados en mi cabello y tiraron de las raíces arrancando parte de mi cabello. Sentí el encaje de sus uñas en la nuca y gemí de nuevo contra sus labios. Mientras yo elevaba mi pierna derecha y abrazaba su muslo rogando ser acariciada, él me separó bruscamente de su cuerpo.

—No debo morderte,— dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se prolongaba en sus labios.— pero lo deseo tanto...— añadió con deseo.

Guiada por una fuerza superior a mi voluntad, me acerqué aún más a él y rodeé su cuello. Entonces sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello y llegaron hacia mis senos. Introdujo sus dedos en el sujetador y lo arrancaron de mi piel al instante. Pausadamente se acercó y apretó mis senos entre sus manos. Ante tal placer me mordí el labio inferior. No me di cuenta de que los labios me estaban sangrado hasta que la lengua fría de Edward lamió la zona. Con dolorosa lentitud me desnudó, golpeando bruscamente cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto, contemplando mis reacciones y el placer que me daban sus golpes. Cuando separó sus manos de mis senos enrojecidos, se arrodilló ante mí para morder y sorber mis pezones erectos en su boca.

Sus manos bajaron des de mi cintura hasta mis muslos, y des de mi muslo hasta más abajo. Y entonces me golpeó. Piel con piel, golpe tras golpe: placer asegurado. El animal que tanto había anhelado conocer se mostraba ante mí, frío y radical. Sacó una cuerda y la ató alrededor de mis muñecas, impidiendo así que las moviera. Ahora yo no tenía la libertad de tocarlo. Me llevó hacia la sala y me soltó bruscamente en el sofá. Mientras contemplaba mi cuerpo desnudo, marcado y golpeado por sus manos, me tocó la mejilla y se llevó un dedo ensangrentado a los labios.

—Me encantas, Bella.— susurró con la voz impasible.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?— pregunté extasiada.

—Tu sangre.- ante tal confección sus ojos oscurecieren.— Preguntame lo que soy.- mustió.

—¿Qué eres?— gemí después de recibir otro golpe. Y luego otro, y otro más. Mi corazón palpitaba veloz en el pecho.

—Preguntámelo otra vez,— tartamudeó mientras una de sus manos viajaban hacia mi cuerpo, esta vez para acariciarlo.- ¡Más alto!

—¡¿Qué eres?!— exclamé con todas mis fuerzas mientras notaba como la solidez de sus dedos acariciaba aquella zona que nadie más había acariciado. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y sentí su respiración a flor de piel. Me estremecí.

—Tu dueño,— comenzó mientras sus dedos penetraban mi cavidad; poco a poco. —un ser sádico que fantasea con oírte gemir de dolor entre mis brazos,- prosiguió— un monstruo de la noche que se alimenta del dolor de los demás y que se excita con tan solo sentirlo,— murmuró mientras la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaba hasta el punto de doler— Soy hijo de satanás,un vampiro.- dijo finalmente.

Sus palabras no me sorprendieron. Edward era un vampiro.

Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían ante su confección fugaz, pero no fui capaz de mediar palabra. Lentamente, se separó de mí y despojó su camisa de su cuerpo, mostrando así su pecho desnudo. Mientras lo contemplaba acortó la distancia que existía entre ambos. Sentí su pecho contra el mio en cada respiración prolongada. Su mano se deslizó con sutileza por mi pierna, recorriendo con maestría mi piel hasta llegar a mi vientre. Acto seguido me besó con frenesí; yo le correspondí y sentí como su roce sobre mi pierna se tornaba más ansioso. Su mano se ciñó en mi cintura y sus labios descendieron y pararon en mi cuello.

—¿Tienes miedo?— susurró.

—No— contesté con los ojos cerrados.

—Te he golpeado.— me recordó. Yo abrí los ojos y aspiré el perfume de su piel.

—No me importa.— le aseguré.

—Des del día en que te conocí he deseado tu muerte.— me confesó mientras acariciaba mi torso.

—No me importa.— repetí.

Entonces sus labios se adueñaron de mi cuello y lo besaron. Mientras sus besos livianos eran depositados en todos los lugares imaginables, mi cuerpo recibió la presión de sus golpes sádicos. Acallando mis gemidos con sus labios, grité su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo sintió la perfección del suyo. Todo en cuanto podía pensar era en su nombre, sus manos moviéndose por inercia hacia los contornos de mi cuerpo y sus golpes impredecibles en medio de ese paraíso colosal.

—Te deseo,— mustió. Yo no contesté.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello de nuevo, haciéndome temblar en cada toque. El placer doloroso era enfermizo, y cada vez que su mano me golpeaba, la llama se encendía más dentro de mí. Rápidamente se sentó en el sofá y me obligó a que me sentara encima suyo. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y presencié el momento en el que sus ojos se cerraron. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y se aferraron a mis costados. Sus uñas arañaron mi piel y grité extasiada por el momento. Su vestimenta era escasa, por lo que me fue fácil encontrar su miembro. Lo acaricié por encima de sus pantalones como si fuera mío, como si cada gramo de placer que le proporcionaba me satisficiera. Me tomó un minuto comprender que así era. Sus manos me golpearon y se movieron con rapidez cuando bajaron hacia mi parte más íntima. Su boca se separó de la mía y cogí aire.

—Dime, ¿cuantos te han tocado como yo lo hago?— preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Ninguno.— mustié sintiendo la humedad creciendo entre mis piernas.

Retiró sus dedos firmes de mi cavidad y una de sus manos se deslizó a través de mis piernas hasta mi vientre para luego ascender hacia el centro de mis pezones y pellizcarlos hasta que se volvió insoportable. Y entonces se adentró en mí. Si me hubiera olvidado que era virgen, lo habría recordado justo en ese instante. Me encogí encima suyo, respirando con dificultad y con una incómoda sensación en el estómago. Como un vaivén, se movió en mi interior. Estaba mareada y sus movimientos punzantes dolían en mi cavidad. Con un rápido movimiento me obligó a a ponerme debajo de él y siguió penetrándome mientras me golpeaba con la palma de la mano. De repente el dolor que había sentido en mi bajo vientre se convirtió en un dolor menos sufrido, más agradable. Hasta que de repente fue puro placer. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles; puro placer con algunos indicios de dolor.

Agarrándome por el pelo me obligó a bajar mi rostro hacia el suyo. Su boca descendió hacia mis pechos, y entonces, su lengua fría, los lamió con brutalidad. Viajó alrededor de mis pezones erectos e impacientes trazando círculos antes de succionar con violencia. La humedad de su boca dejó un rastro en mi piel albina. Sus dientes mordisquearon esa parte llevándose consigo rastros de piel mientras me penetraba sin reparo. Sus uñas recorrieron mi espalda y sentí un dolor agudo. Sentí como mi propia sangre opacaba mis ojos, y noté como su lengua comenzaba a lamer el líquido. Cuando levantó el rostro pude ver que sus ojos estaban inundados por el deseo y una lujuria, casi dolorosa.

Su erección me acariciaba de arriba abajo con facilidad a través de mi humedad y rozaba mi clítoris con cada embestida prolongada. Cada roce me hacía desear que se hundiera en mí. Esperaba que se enclavara en mí y que extinguiera aquel fuego que exigía ser calmado. Pero no lo hizo, sólo me acarició poco y yo me retorcí de dolor. Por fin comenzó a moverse a un ritmo controlado mientras yo me agarraba al borde del sofá para no perder el equilibrio.

—Bella.— gimió.

Sus ojos oscurecieron y vi que aún no estaba saciado de mí. Otro golpe marchitó mi piel mientras una nueva penetración me llenaba.

—Bella.— repitió.

—Estoy aquí.— repliqué.

—As sido una chica mala; si me hubieras hecho caso des del principio y te hubieras alejado de mí nada de esto habría pasado.— sentenció fugaz y brutalmente contra mi oído. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y apreté los ojos. — No me ha quedado más remedio que demostrarte de lo que soy capaz cuando me desafían.— mientras pronunciaba aquellas últimas palabras me golpeó violentamente.

La fricción se volvió más urgente, y separó mis piernas. Mis paredes se tensaron y me tambaleé, intoxicada por el éxtasis. Con un último golpe sobre mi clítoris, me retorcí una y otra vez; mi cuerpo se contraía mientras que el alivio se extendía por todo mi ser en forma de caricias dolorosas.

—Quiero verte llegar, pequeña ingenua.— mustió Edward.

Gemí, me arqueé, le clavé las uñas en la espalda mientras lo sentía más y más dentro de mí. Lo que experimenté entonces fue lo que nunca creí posible. Sentí el cosquilleo de su cabello suave junto a mi oído; la entreordinaria rigidez de su cuerpo junto al mío; el crudo succionar de sus labios en mi piel. Lo que él me daba era superior a todo. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras que me arqueaba hacia él, tratando de calmar el dolor que crecía entre mis piernas. Era como una mina de dinamita, como un explosivo, preparado para explotar en cualquier momento. Una mano se posó en mi cadera y me cogió con fuerza, y acometió dentro de mí con tal fuerza que grité. Luego se alejó y repitió la acción una vez tras otra. Una y otra vez. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en sincronía de aquel modo. Él arremetía dentro y fuera de mí con una fuerza tal que me arrastraba por el suelo. Todo, mientras yo me aferraba a él y le suplicaba más. Entonces, por un momento, sus movimientos se volvieron desenfrenados, frenéticos, e incluso en la oscuridad me resultó imposible seguirlos. Luego de unos instantes, un sonido gutural escapó su garganta, el sonido era profundo y penetrante, su eco resonó en cada rincón de aquel lugar y de mi mente.

Edward me besó y movió sus caderas contra las mías en un gesto totalmente sádico y sensual,- ambos gemimos en la boca del otro. Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y, de repente, me envolvió una sensación totalmente desconocida y nueva para mí; era el éxtasis total. El orgasmo se desató en cada célula de mi cuerpo, se desplegó desde mis entrepiernas hasta tocar la punta de mis dedos e hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas embriagada por el placer. Gimiendo su nombre en la habitación completamente a obscuras, Edward me regaló unos segundos más y me siguió penetrando hasta que él también llegó. Cerró el orgasmo con otro golpe. Jadeé sin aliento, recuperando el aire y disfrutando de los últimos rastros de placer, tratando de aferrarme a ellos con todas mis fuerzas, escuchando las pulsaciones dentro de mí.

—Relájate.—susurró con una sonrisa en la voz. Me cogió entre sus brazos y me colocó encima de su pecho.

Entonces sus dedos se movieron en mi piel con delicadeza por primera vez. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos y su lengua se deslizó dentro y alrededor de mi boca. Era como si el mundo entero ardiese en llamas; unas llamas que estaban casi apagadas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los miso supe de inmediato que era lo que tanto deseaba.

—Muérdeme.— susurré mientras cerraba los ojos. Él se quedó perplejo, pero pronto reacción ante mis palabras.

Sentí que sus labios se acercaban poco a poco hacia mi piel, y un leve hormigueo recorrió mi cuello al sentir su aliento helado. Pero no ocurrió nada. Sus labios fueron presionados contra mi cuello y se movieron con lentitud.

—No,— dijo finalmente.

—¿Pero antes dijiste que...?— fui interrumpida.

—Se lo que dije,— murmuró— pero he cambiado de parecer. No puedo morderte; a ti no.

—¿Por que no? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?— pregunté dolida. Sus ojos se entristecieron.

—No. Eres demasiado para mí; no puedo hacerte esto. Tú no eres como las demás.

—¿Cómo las demás?— pregunté confundida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No quiero matarte, Bella. Eres la única que ha sobrevivido a mis golpes, la única que necesito y que puede complacerme.— rozó mi nariz con la suya y sonrió.— Cada vez que atacaba a una de mis victimas morían al momento, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía realmente.— sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Morían?— pregunté con los ojos abiertos.

—Te lo dije,— murmuró en un gruñido— soy un asesino.

—¿Y porqué no me harás daño como a las demás?

—Por que tú lo has soportado. Hemos brillado juntos, Bella. Estoy seguro. Eres tú, el ángel que siempre he estado esperando.— suspiró mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

—Pero yo...

—No digas nada por ahora.— susurró.— Tan solo disfruta del momento, por favor...

Inconscientemente le correspondí el abrazo.

—Tan solo prometeme que nunca me vas a dejar,- pase lo que pase.— supliqué sin saber porque.

—Te lo prometo.— ronroneó contra mi piel.

**The end.**

**N/A:**** Vale, por fin puedo decir que lo he acabado. ¡Mi primer lemon,(y además darkward)! No se como habrá quedado a los ojos de los demás, pero espero que bien, porque,- sinceramente- me ha costado muchísimo escribir esto. Bueno, un poco de publicidad barata... Este oneshoot participa al concurso organizado por **BiancaRoss, Meriba** y ****Leonannika****: ****The Darkward Fanfic Contest. Aún quedan unos días para que el concurso sea cerrado(hasta el 30 de Abril), así que todas las participantes agradeceríamos que le dieran una oportunidad a los fics. Podrán encontrar historias muy buenas y muy darks en el profile y la comunidad creada por el concurso, así que pásense y dejen su opinión. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Escrito: 28/4/2010.**

**Editado: 04/5/2010.**

**Los reviews siempre son bien venidos. **

**:))**


End file.
